The Ultimate Twisted Bet
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: Black Star and Soul have a fight. Afterward, they make a bet that will forever change their lives. Can Soul handle it?
1. Bet

**The Ultimate Twisted Bet**

**Summery:** Black Star and Soul have a fight. Afterward, they make a bet that will forever change their lives. Can Soul handle it?

**Warnings:** yoai, oral sex, cursing,

**Disclaimer:** I only _wish_ I owned SE.

* * *

><p><span>Ch.1:<span> Bet

Black Star glares at Soul, who glared back with just as much righteous femini-... masculine anger. "What was that Soul?"

Soul grins, more a show of sharp teeth than anything. "I said 'I would be better than you.'" He speaks slowly, punctuating every repeated word.

Black Star grinds his teeth together, growling. He could hardly hold himself back from punching his best friend in the face. _'How _dare_ he think he's better than me? I'm gonna be God! That's an insult! I bet the only thing he could do better than me is suck-'_ He grins suddenly.

Soul shivers, cold fingers tracing his spine. _'I don't like this...'_ he thinks, trying to scoot away. He tries to stand, already excusing himself. "Hey...Black Star? ..I think I should-"

Black Star cuts him off, wrapping his arm around Soul's shoulders. It was a little awkward, seeing as how Soul wasn't even half-way standing yet. But Black Star quickly solved that by pulling him up to stand and leading him to a different room.

Soul was becoming afraid of his friend, Black Star's very aura giving off mischievousness and a hint of perversion. "Say, Soul. I just had this _wonderful_ idea. How about you help me test it out?"

Soul shivers, not liking where this was going. When Black Star pushes open his bedroom door, he pales and decides that he _definitely_ doesn't like where this is going. "..oh?" he nearly whispers. He pales even more when Black Star leads him to the bed. "Um.. Black Star?"

He hums in question, sitting on the edge of his bed. Soul pales even more, turning a milky-white color. Black Star smirks, thinking, _'Looks good on him.'_

Soul on the other hand, frowns, thinking along the same lines. "What do you need me here for? Is there something your going to do? 'Cuz if there is, I'm leaving." He tries to step back, but Black Star tightens his grip, jerking him to let him know to stay there. Soul obeys.

"Yeah, I need you for sumthin'." Black Star licks his lips, looking him over.

Soul barely holds back a blush, trying to ignore the voice in his head, warning him that he was being checked out by his best friend. He raises a brow. "And what would that be?"

The next thing he knows, his knees hurt and Black Star is shifting on the bed. He blinks in confusion, tilting his head back to stare blankly up at his friend. "What...?"

Black Star groans, feeling himself harden from the kitten-like innocence on his friends' pale face. _'Damn him...'_ he mentally groans, tangling one hand in Soul's silky-soft hair. "I want you to help me find something out. Prove me right, really." he murmurs, causing Soul to become even more confused. "What?...And why am I on my knees? There can't possibly be anything-" Once again, Black Star interrupts him, pulling his hair so that Soul's face came close to his crotch and Soul had to put his hands on the bed to keep gravity from finishing the job. He looks up, barely tilting his head. "Black Star..."

Said 'ninja' swallows another groan, dick twitching from Soul's blush. He swallows thickly. "..Yeah?"

Soul's blush darkens slightly. "What are you doing?"

Black Star grins down at him, inwardly fighting his guilt at what he was planning to do. In short, corrupt his best friends innocence. "Making a bet."

Soul blinks at him, becoming even more confused. "A bet? ..And I need to be on my knees for that?" He nods. Soul sighs and gives in with a shrug. "Whatever.."

"Now. Take off my pants."

Soul pushes back, blushing and spluttering. "WHAT?"

Black Star frowns and grips the back of his head, pushing his head back to its original place. "A bet. But first, take off my pants and I'll explain while you do it."

Soul growls at him. "I am _not_ taking off your pants!"

Black Star sends him a weak glare. "Then pull them down."

Soul glares back up at him, blush dampening the effect. "Why?"

The 'ninja' snorts, waving his other hand dismissively. "Just do it. Or I could do something else..." he trails off and leans over to riffle though the tables drawer, looking for Tsubaki's lotion. Soul 'eeps' when Black Star grins and pulls out a small bottle of lotion, flipping open the cap. "So the pants or the lotion?" Soul glares and yanks down the zipper. Black Star chuckles, running his fingers through Soul's hair. He lifts his hips, allowing the Scythe to pull them to his knees, along with his boxers.

"So?"

He starts, suddenly remembering the deal he'd made and sighing regretfully while clicking the bottle shut. "Simple. Get me to come in less than two minutes, and I'll admit that you'd be better than me." Soul glares harder, blushing at the thought of what Black Star was wanting. "If you can't -or _won't_-" he adds when Soul starts to move away. "then you automatically loose and-..." he pauses, thinking of a good punishment. His eyes land on a corner of the room that was perfectly symmetrical and something clicked. He grins. "-and you have to do _this_ to Kidd." he forces Soul's head closer to his hardening erection. Soul flushes deeply and whimpers.

Black Star smiles down at him, eyes softening. "Take your time, just do it." Soul nods, exhaling before leaning forward. Black Star sighs, leaning back and balancing on his elbows. He focuses on anything that had once given him a boner, only looking up once he feels Soul get closer. Soul gives him a tiny lick, as if testing a Popsicle and Black Star is forced back in time to re-watch every time he's ever seen Soul eat a Popsicle. He hardens entirely, groaning.

Soul's breath catches, absently wondering if he was supposed to fit all of that in his mouth. He blushes, glancing up and licking the head.

Black Star blushes as well, easily imagining Soul as a blushing maiden. He groans again, mentally cursing his partner for forcing him to watch all those stupid old-time movies. But, he did have to admit, Soul would look pretty good in some of those dresses. He sighs.

Soul tries to push everything to the back of his mind, focusing only on the...bet. He takes the head in his mouth, glancing up... and seeing a timer on the table. He slips, taking a little more inside.

Black Star sighs again, gripping a handful of Soul's hair and pulling his head down, forcing more in. Soul grunts, whimpering when his hair continued to be pulled. He scrapes his teeth on the way down, making his friend moan his name and thrust his hips up.

Fighting against said friend's grip, he presses on his hips and pulls away, coughing. "What the hell, Black Star? Do you _want_ to choke me or something?" His only answer is a look and a tug. With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Soul allows himself to be pulled back down, already knowing that he'd have to work overtime to win now. And so, he tightens his own grip, glances over to the timer, and deep throats him.

Black Star gasps, arching off the bed. "Soul!"

He hums in answer, not expecting to have to tighten his grip to keep from being chocked again. He grunts at the sudden tightening in his hair, rolling his eyes again.

Black Star groans again, trying to hold back in every way possible.

Soul hums, pulling back and scrapping his teeth as he went. He hears a gurgle of pleasure and feels Black Star tighten his grip even more. With a sigh -which was mostly mental, of course- he starts to bob his head, scrapping his teeth as much as possible and deep throating him every so many bobs.

He glances up and forces himself to not sputter. _'Only a few seconds left... C'mon Black Star, dammit! Come already!'_ He deep throats him one more time, accidentally swallowing around him.

Black Star was barely able to keep himself from doing just as the Scythe had mentally commanded.

Soul groans and pulls back, teeth scrapping the top while his tongue laved over the bottom. He reaches the head and wraps his tongue around it, completely ignoring any noise his friend made. Not having very many seconds left, he tries pushing the tip of his tongue in the slit and accidentally shifts his teeth against it.

Black Star comes, moaning his name and fisting both Soul's hair and his sheets, trying to arch his hips.

Soul, on the other hand, had to push even harder on his friends' hips while still doing his best to resist his pushing to go farther. He's surprised when his mouth is suddenly flooded and he's forced to swallow in order to keep from drowning. Once he'd swallowed everything, he pulls back to look up at his idiot friend.

Said friend cracks open his eyes and look down at him, still panting. "Hey..Soul...you got..a lil'..sumthin..." he lifts one hand to run one finger down the corner of his mouth.

Soul glares and lifts his arm, planning on using his sleeve to wipe it off. But Black Star's hand grabbed his arm and he was forced to stop. "What now, _great lord_?" he huffs, heavily coating the last of his sentence in sarcasm.

Black Star frowns and shifts Soul's arm, nearly placing Soul's fingers in the thin line of Black Star's come. "Use your hand, I wanna see it _all_ gone."

Soul jerks back, glaring harder than ever. "What?" His voice is hard but steady, daring Black Star to repeat that. He accepts the dare, topping it with a small bluff of reaching for the lotion. "Okay okay! I'll do it! Sheesh!" He leans closer, allowing his fingers to wipe off the thin line before hurriedly taking them in his mouth and cleaning them off. He pulls back, ignoring the string of spit connecting them to his mouth. "Done."

Black Star swallows and nods, pushing back the sudden onset of arousal. "You lost." his voice is still slightly breathless, but he doesn't mind. He points to the timer, showing that it had gone off nearly a full minute ago. Meaning, just before Black Star had cum. Soul had lost. By a few seconds.

Soul could've cried, but forced the feeling away, along with a whimper. "Black Star... I don't think..." He trails off, blush returning full force at the thought of what his loss meant.

He nods at him, pulling him up to make him sit on his knees. "Yep. _You_ have to get into _Kidd's_ pants. And repeat this with him. With proof." he smirks at the sudden add on. Soul gives him an incredulous look, going pale again under his dark blush. Black Star's smirk deepens and he pulls him closer. "How else can I know for sure that you really went through with it?"

Soul whimpers, trying to slump back to the floor. Unfortunately, Black Star had other plans and instead brings him closer, tilting his head as he got closer. "C'mon Soru. You can do it. Your _reaaalll_ _good_." He presses their lips together, pushing Soul's wanton whimper and darkening cheeks to the back of his mind. After all, there was time _after_ he'd been punished for loosing the bet to do the things he really wanted to do.

He nearly lost control when one of Soul's hands slipped into his lap.

* * *

><p>Hope you've all enjoyed! This was just something I came up with on a weekend. As usual, any problems, helpful criticism, etc, is welcome. Flames are not.<p> 


	2. Kidd

**The Ultimate Twisted Bet**

**Summery:** Black Star and Soul have a fight. Afterward, they make a bet that will forever change their lives. Can Soul handle it?

**Warnings:** yoai, oral sex, cursing,

**Disclaimer:** I only _wish_ I owned SE.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2:<strong> Kidd

Soul blushes, fidgeting with his shirt as he stands in front of Kidd's door. _'I can't believe I'm doing this... Damn you Black Star!'_ His thoughts are cut off by the front door opening, making him release a small squeak in surprise. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

"Soul? Why have you been standing outside my door for nearly ten minutes? Is there something I should know about? Where's Black Sta-"

Soul cuts him off, not wanting to hear his best friend's name at the moment. "He's not here right now! Its just me! Can I come in?" He smiles, hoping it'll convince Kidd to let him in without questions.

Kidd narrows his eyes in suspicion but shrugs and lets him in, stepping aside to allow him to pass.

Soul nods gratefully and steps inside, mind racing with half-formed plots and plans he could use to hurry and finish his half of the deal. He glances over his shoulder to see Kidd staring at him. "Um..Hey, Kidd? Can I..show you something?"

Kidd nods and turns to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Can we..go to your room instead? I'll..feel more comfortable there." Kidd eyes him suspiciously again before nodding and heading upstairs. Soul follows, fidgeting again.

When they finally reach Kidd's room, Soul sighs and shuts the door behind him, turning the lock. Kidd stills, readying himself for a fight. "What was it you wanted to show me again?" he turns to face him, trying to not let his tenseness show, especially since Soul had gotten so close.

"Yeah..." he breathes, seeming to grow more nervous with each passing minute. He walks to the bed and stops beside it. "C'mere. You might want to..get comfortable.." he looks to the side, trying to avoid watching his other friend take his advise.

Once he was comfortable on the edge of his bed, he looks up, crossing his arms. "Now what?" He jumps when Soul suddenly hits his knees with a wince and starts attacking his pants. He pushes on Soul's shoulders, making the Weapon look up and pause. "_What are you doing?"_

Soul blushes. "Taking off your pants." he mumbles, making Kidd blush as well.

"...What?"

Soul sighs and continues with his pants, explaining everything as fast as he could once they'd been removed to the best of his ability. "I lost a bet with Black Star and this is my punishment." Before Kidd could open his mouth to respond, Soul opens his own mouth and takes about half of him in his mouth.

Kidd moans in shock, arching his back and tangling his hand in Soul's hair. "_Soooouullll_?"

Soul backs up and grumbles something about his hair and idiots pulling. Before Kidd could ask, however, he takes him back in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the head and taking as much in as possible before backing off and scraping his teeth along its length.

Kidd grinds his teeth together, trying to ignore Soul and everything he did. He failed. Miserably.

Soul whimpers, finally noticing that Kidd was a bit longer than Black Star. Not so much that he wouldn't be able to fit it all in, but enough to probably activate what little of a gag reflex he had left.

Kidd sighs, settling on finishing first, asking questions later. With a small push, he forces Soul to take more of him in.

Soul, for his part, steps it up a notch and decides to try to finish him off as quickly as possible. He bobs his head, scrapes his teeth, and experiments with what he can do with his tongue.

All in all, Kidd is very pleased. Unfortunately, even with Soul -novice that he is- doing all that he knew how to, it still wasn't enough. He leans back, putting his weight on his elbow before gripping Soul's hair tighter and pulling him up before pushing him down, thrusting his hips.

Soul growls around him, sinking his nails into the flesh of his hips in warning while adding pressure with his teeth.

Imagine his surprise when he finds out that Kidd is secretly a masochist. He slams his hips up and pushes Soul's head down (Soul gags but is ignored), grunting through clenched teeth.

Soul sighs and tries to work faster but Kidd wasn't having any of it.

Gripping the back of his head tightly and making sure that his fingers still had a tight grip in his hair, he pushes Soul's head farther down while lifting his hips. Soul gags again, nearly breaking the skin beneath his nails. Kidd moans and pulls him up before slamming him down, all the while murmuring things that Soul was too busy to listen to.

A few thrusts later, and Soul's scalp was screaming in pain. With a hum, he deep throats him and swallows, fighting his gag reflex as he does.

Kidd grunts before growling and tightening his grip.

Soul, a Weapon more in-tune with his natural Weapon-instincts than most, instantly melts, allowing the Meister to take control and continue to -for lack of a better term- fuck his face. Soul groans and clenches his jaw slightly, allowing his teeth to scrape him with every thrust. He blinks in confusion when he suddenly finds himself above Kidd's erection. He glances up, giving a tiny lick to the head.

With a growl, Kidd releases... all over Soul. He opens his eyes when he hears a growl, looking down at Soul. He chuckles at the dead-panned look he receives, not apologizing for 'painting Soul's face' for him. He does however, release his tight grip and massage the back of his skull.

Soul sighs in exasperation before lifting a hand to wipe some off, cleaning his hand with his tongue. He frowns in confusion, reaching up to rub more off. "Tastes different." he mumbles absent-minded.

Kidd narrows his eyes and flips them over, shoving Soul's face into his sheets before using his other hand to tug their pants down. "Hey, Soul..."

Said Scythe whimpers, feeling a cold chill trace his spine again. He was _not_ liking where this was going.

"I wanna show you something.."

He shivers again, jumping when something hard presses against his entrance. Oh, no. He was definitely _not_ going to enjoy this..

_'But at least Black Star will have his proof tomorrow...'_ he thinks, trying to find the silver lining while Kidd pushes in, not bothering to prepare him. He whines, twitching at the pain. _'_Definitely_, have proof...the bastards...'_

* * *

><p>Heheh<em>, <em>hope you've all enjoyed Soul's torture as much as I have. Comments, questions, help, etc, all welcome._  
><em>


End file.
